This invention is directed to disposable swimpants and swimsuits for incontinent adults and children. More particularly, the swimpants include a material which is permeable to fluid, but substantially impermeable to larger bowel movement material.
For example, disposable swimpants and swimsuits for pre-toilet trained children usually have absorbent cores and moisture barriers to prevent leaks of urine and bowel movements. When a child swims while wearing a disposable swimpant, water gets inside the swimpant. One potential problem is that if bowel movement material is also inside the swimpant, when the child leaves the water, or stands up above the surface of the water, water will exit the swimpant through the leg openings and/or the waist opening and the bowel movement material may also exit along with the water, thus creating a sanitation problem. Even if the disposable swimpant has containment flaps, the bowel movement material could conceivably exit the swimpant along with the water through the leg openings and/or waist opening.
Another possible problem is that sand may end up within the swimpants and swimsuits of children at the beach. The sand can be an irritant to the skin and uncomfortable to the wearer. However, currently available disposable swimwear is not designed to allow sand to move away from direct contact with the wearer's skin.
There is a need or desire for a swimwear garment that provides bowel movement containment before and after swimming and also allows sand to move away from direct contact with the wearer's skin.